


driving

by rawr_anna



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawr_anna/pseuds/rawr_anna





	driving

Driving   
i get mixed feelings when i hear this word  
First  
The sense of freedom  
Driving lets you be free  
Go where you want  
Have no ties to hold you down  
Even though it may be  
For as little as 5 minutes  
You know  
You have the power  
To go wherever  
Second  
The sense of self being  
Driving lets you decide your life  
You can keep going straight  
Straight off the road  
Go off the path  
Stop living  
You know  
You have the power  
To leave everything  
Third  
The sense of powerlessness  
Learning to drive  
At a young age  
Sitting on my stepdad's lap  
His hand reaching down  
Feeling dirty  
Unclean  
Guilty  
It makes me wish  
I had never been born


End file.
